


spring fever

by littlealex



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho thinks Leader's sneeze is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spring fever

It is a generally accepted fact that Ohno Satoshi has the cutest sneeze in the world. At least, Sho's pretty sure that anyone who hears it would agree. There are lots of things about Ohno that Sho finds cute - his expression when he's concentrating, the way he plays with an idle pen, the way he shivers - but sneezing is easily on the top of that list. So when spring rolls around and Ohno's nose gets tickled by even the slightest breeze, Sho finds himself grinning to himself. He thinks he keeps his expressions to himself, hiding smiles behind the newspaper or yawning to cover a giggle, but one day he finds out just how transparent he is.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Nino has a habit of sneaking up on people, and the hot whisper over his ear makes Sho jump in his seat before he even registers the question.

"Holy shit, Nino," he breathes, not angry but willing his heart to stop beating so damn fast.

Nino, of course, completely ignores him. "Because I've only ever seen that grin on your face when you have to play Aiba's assistant. The one that says 'you're adorable and I'd give up all my straight points just to have you kiss me instead of what you're doing right now'."

Sho chokes on the air and rips his newspaper accidentally. "What are you talking about?" Of course, Nino is far too smart and Sho is not good enough of an actor for either of them to believe he's clueless.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Nino says, and slides so close it borders on sitting in Sho's lap. He looks over at Ohno from the position, tilts his head as though considering something. "What made you grin like that?"

"It's spring time, I grin like that all the time." Sho doesn't like the look he gets from Nino at the explanation and he bristles, scrunching the newspaper in his hands. "I think Leader has a cute sneeze, okay?"

Nino just rolls his eyes. "Everyone thinks Leader has a cute sneeze," he says as though it's obvious. "It's not just the sneeze, though, is it? It's the furrow of his forehead, the surprising slenderness of his fingers, the hairs on the back of his neck..." Sho gives Nino a funny look, but not one that says he's wrong. "I thought so~" Nino sings as he pulls away, and the sneaky grin on his face strikes fear in Sho's heart.

Later, when he has almost forgotten about the incident with Nino, Sho finds himself alone in the green room with Ohno. There hasn't been any sneezing in a while, and he managed to get through a shooting full of Nino's knowing smirks without letting it affect his work, but when they're alone, and now that Ohno is giving him a strange look, he takes the moment to panic a little on the inside. It feels a little like having a crush, but he hasn't had one of those in a long time and he sort of refuses to now that he's an adult. Maybe it's just an anxiety attack, that would be much more reasonable.

"Sho," Ohno begins conversationally, which is a little disturbing seeing as Ohno isn't exactly know for being a conversational sort of person.

"Yes?" Sho says in a rush of breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to be upset?" That's not exactly what Sho is expecting, so he just stares at Ohno for a second, all the nerves confused out of him and he shrugs.

"Sure, go ahead."

Apparently, that's easier said than done, and Ohno seems to be preparing himself for something, wringing the towel in his hands and staring at his feet. Whatever it is seems difficult to say, but Sho doesn't even know where to begin guessing what it might be, so he just stands there for a minute, waiting as Ohno shuffles his way across the room to stand in front of Sho.

"Um, I just - I..." Ohno stammers, looking up at Sho. Quickly following the movement comes a little sneeze, a shake of his head, and a shiver down his spine. Sho can't help the thrill down his own back, and he giggles at the sensation, putting a hand on Ohno's shoulder.

"You okay there, allergy nose?" Sho asks, his mouth falling into a smile as Ohno rubs his nose and looks up at him again. He nods a little pathetically and for a moment seems as though he's forgotten he was going to say anything at all. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah..." Ohno trails off, looking around the room seemingly aimlessly. Sho wonders whether Ohno's going to just tell him to forget about it, when the most extraordinary thing happens. Once he's finished looking around the room, Ohno puts his hands on Sho's shoulders, leans up, and plants a kiss on Sho's mouth.

Sho isn't expecting it, and it throws him off-guard. Nearly topples him over, really, but he manages to lock his knees and grab onto Ohno's waist. It's not a forceful kiss, just a surprise, and it takes Sho a moment but he relaxes and responds - just a little, tentatively in case this is some elaborate prank and Nino's about to jump out of the closet with a "Ni no Arashi" paper between his fingers. It doesn't happen, though, and just as he's about to relax even more, Ohno pulls back, leaving Sho a little in the lurch.

"So you're not upset?" Ohno asks, sounding a little surprised.

Sho just laughs and shakes his head. "Not at all," he says, and he's about to lean in for another kiss - just to show how upset he isn't - when Ohno sneezes and sprays spit all over Sho's neck. Ohno apologizes profusely, but Sho can't help but laugh. "Okay, that's less cute when it gets in the way of kissing."


End file.
